Satu Setengah Tahun
by Reace D. Gakura
Summary: Hanya Satu Setengah Tahun, waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk mencintai seseorang yang selalu bersamanya / BAD SUMMARY / ONE-SHOOT/


"**Kyuu no Fanfiction"**

**Rate : **T

**Warning : **Typo –kelemahanku yang nggak ada akhirnya, Canon, OOC, Singkat, dan Tidak Jelas

**Genre : **Romance/Drama

**Pair : **Roronoa Zoro x Perona

**Disclaimer : **Kalau OnePiece punyaku, Akainu dan Kurohige akan kubuat mati tenggelem di laut. Sayangnya, **OnePiece hanya punya Oda-**_**sensei.**_

**Summary : **Apa satu setengah tahun cukup untuk membuat dua orang saling jatuh cinta? Apa satu setengah tahun mampu membuat Roronoa Zoro mencintai gadis yang selalu bersamanya? Entahlah.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O . O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O**

"**Satu Setengah Tahun"**

Zoro menatap katananya sesaat. Bergantian menatap hewan besar di hadapannya. Yang terakhir, untuk hari ini. Yah, akan diperjelas, UNTUK HARI INI. Itu artinya, besok sampai enam bulan kedepan, ia masih harus melawan baboon-baboon itu jika si penghuni kastil tua bekas kerajaan Shikkearu itu sedang pergi entah kemana.

"_Ittoryuu.._" Ia mempersiapkan serangan terakhirnya. "_YAKKOUDORI..!_"

BRUAGH...!

Tubuh besar hewan itu pun tumbang, membuat pepohonan di belakangnya ikut roboh karena ditimpa oleh beban tubuh hewan itu.

Zoro memutar tubuhnya. Dilihatnya sebatang pohon yang tumbuh tegak dihadapannya dengan satu matanya yang tidak diperban. Tanpa banyak berfikir lagi, ia kembali mengangkat lengannya sebatas dada. Ia hendak mengayunkan katana itu saat...

"Horo... horo... horo..."

Jraaaasshh...!

"Kyaa...!"

"_Sial! Meleset._" Ia menatap kesal pada batang pohon yang hanya tergores ayunan katananya. Tidak terbelah menjadi dua seperti yang dibayangkan. Lantas, ia menoleh pada gadis berambut pink yang tengah terduduk sambil memegangi lengan kirinya bersama dua makhluk putih transparan yang melayang di sekitarnya.

"Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku, tahu!"

Gadis itu menoleh. Masih tetap memegangi lengannya. "Bodoh! Sakit...!" Jeritnya.

"Hah?"

"BODOH! SAKIT, TAHU...!"

Pemuda itu menyarungkan katananya dan berjalan pelan menghampiri gadis yang selalu bersamanya –dan mengganggunya- selama satu setengah tahun ini. Sejak peperangan besar di Marineford berakhir, sampai enam bulan menjelang waktu perjanjian dengan kapten bajak lautnya.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau bahkan bisa menembus tembok dengan mudah. Katanaku tak akan mam-" kalimat Zoro terpotong saat pandangan matanya menangkap cairan merah yang keluar di sela-sela jari lentik Perona yang menggenggam lengannya.

Zoro lantas menatap wajah gadis itu. Perona merintih, kesakitan.

"Jangan-jangan, kau..." Perona mengangguk. Masih tetap menahan sakit di lengannya. "Bodoh! Kenapa kau berkeliaran disini dengan tubuh aslimu?"

"Aku sedang kesakitan, kenapa kau malah marah-marah?!" Gadis itu menatap sebal pemuda di depannya. "Seharusnya kau menggendongku. Sakitku ini gara-gara kau, tahu!"

"HAAAH?!" Zoro memekik panjang. "Yang terluka itu tanganmu, bukan kakimu!" Ia bergatian menunjuk lengan dan kaki Perona.

"Ini sakit tahu! Kakiku sampai gemetar! Aku tidak bisa berdiri!"

"Ck!" Tanpa banyak bicara. Zoro mengankat tubuh gadis yang tengah kesakitan itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Perona menatap Zoro penuh selidik. "Negative Holl-"

"_Urusai! _Tadi kau bilang gendong!" Hampir saja salah satu hantu putih itu menembus dirinya. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, ia pasti sudah jatuh terduduk sambil mengatakan "_Aku pantas mati."_ Atau "_Maafkan aku telah menginjak tanah yang sama denganmu." _Atau semacamnya.

"Huaaa... sakiiiiitt..." raung Perona saat lengan berdarah gadis itu menempel pada dada pemuda yang menggendongnya.

"Ck, diamlah." Bentak Zoro. "Yang penting ke kastil dulu." Lantas ia mulai melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu, tanpa mempedulikan dua hantu yang menatapnya bingung.

"Jangan bergerak terlalu banyak," ucapnya saat tangan kanan gadis itu menarik pelan pakaiannya.

"Kastilnya.. ke arah sana." Lirih Perona sambil menunjuk ke direksi belakang Zoro dengan tangan gemetarannya.

Zoro menatap Perona sebal. "Kenapa baru bilang?!" tanyanya kesal lantas berbalik menuju arah yang ditunjuk Perona. Kedua hantu transparan itu tertawa tanpa suara sambil mengikuti langkah pemuda itu.

Sedangkan Perona diam. menjawab pertanyaan orang yang menggendongnya. Tangan kanan gadis itu kini jatuh terkulai ke bawah, mata bulatnya tertutup.

"Pingsan?" Zoro geleng-geleng heran. "Hanya karena luka kecil seperti itu."

Sambil tetap berjalan, Zoro memperhatikan wajah kesakitan Perona yang masih membekas di sana. Dan, ia merasa bersalah. Baru kali ini ia melihat wajah Perona yang seperti ini. Biasanya juga ceria –tapi menyebalkan- yang ia lihat di wajah ini. Sesakit itukah?

Untuknya, luka seperti itu bukanlah apa-apa. Ia sudah pernah merasakan tebasan pedang hitam milik Taka no Me –yang sekarang malah menjadi gurunya- dulu di East Blue. Dan dia masih hidup. Ia juga pernah mendapat tebasan dari enam pedang milik Hachi, anak buah Arlong. Ia juga baik-baik saja. Dan, luka terbarunya ini. Sabetan dari Taka no Me beberapa waktu yang lalu di mata kirinya –yang sampai sekarang belum sembuh. Ia juga baik-baik saja walau kehilangan setengah penglihatan.

"Menyedihkan. Apa gadis itu begitu lemah?"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O . O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O**

"Ck, dimana dia letakkan kotak obat itu?" Zoro melongok ke kolong tempat tidur. "Seingatku selalu di sini." Ujarnya sambil meneliti kolong gelap itu dengan matanya.

"Ukh.. Sakit.."

Zoro mendongak. Menatap gadis pinky yang tengah kesakitan di atas tempat tidur. Lalu beralih pada luka di lengan gadis itu. Melihat darahnya yang masih mengalir –walau sedikit- Zoro melepas ikat kepalanya dari lengan kirinya dan dengan hati-hati mengikatkannya pada lengan berdarah Perona.

"Sementara pakai ini dulu." Ujarnya sambil mengikat simpul. "Dimana kau letakkan kotak obat itu?"

"Dapur." Jawab Perona dengan suara serak.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Zoro keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia sudah tak perlu khawatir lagi akan tersesat di dalam kastil tua ini seperti hari pertamanya. Bagaimanapun, terlalu banyak lorong yang membingungkan di dalam bangunan ini.

Dalam dapur, Zoro masih harus bingung lagi mencari kotak obat itu. Tiba-tiba, matanya melihat sebuah tutup saji di atas meja. Dihapirinya meja itu dan tangannya langsung tergerak untuk membuka tutup saji itu.

Wangi masakan langsung tercium saat dua buah mangkuk nampak di hadapan matanya. Sup jamur. Masakan Perona. Yah, walaupun masakan Perona tidak bisa di bilang bagus, itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali –kadang kala ia rindu juga akan masakan koki kapalnya. Zoro cukup beruntung juga karena ada Perona di pulau ini. Entah tulus atau tidak, gadis itulah yang selalu memasak makanan untuk mereka berdua –kadang bertiga jika Mihawk pulang. Dan, gadis itu juga yang merawat luka-luka latihannya. Oh, ngomong-ngomong, dia kan harus segera mencari kotak obat.

Setelah menutup kembali kedua mangkuk itu, Zoro kembali mencari kotak obat –yang menurutnya sialan- itu.

Ketemu! Di atas rak piring. "Bodohnya. Kenapa kotak obat bisa sampai di sini?" Ia langsung berjalan keluar dapur dengan membawa kotak itu.

Sesampainya di kamar Perona, dilihatnya gadis itu tengah menangis kesakitan karena luka kecil di lengannya.

"Berisik! Berhenti menangis." Zoro mulai membuka kotak itu dan melihat botol-botol kecil di dalamnya. "Hei, yang mana yang harus di pakai?" tanyanya bingung.

"Botol merah itu."

Zoro mengambil dua botol berwarna merah. "Yang kecil atau yang besar?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ih, kau itu bodoh ya? Kau itu orang yang paling sering kena luka. Harusnya kau tahu mana yang harus kau pakai." Perona mengomel panjang, sesaat ia lupa akan rasa sakitnya. "Yang kecil, bodoh!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah mempercayakan urusan luka pada dokter kapalku," Zoro membuka tutup botol kecil itu dan mulai mengurusi luka Perona. Setelah membersihkannya dengan kapas putih.

"Iya. Itu kalau di kapalmu. Disini tidak ada doktermu itu, tahu!"

"Kan ada kau."

Zoro mulai mengambil perban tanpa menyadari apa yang barusan dikatakannya. Dan, karena kata-kata itu juga Perona diam. Wajahnya bersemu kemerahan.

Merasa ada yang aneh. Zoro yang tengah membalut luka gadis itu dengan perban mendongak menatap wajah kemerahan Perona. Dan saat itu juga ia baru sadar akan apa yang tadi dikatakannya.

"J-jangan ge-er ya." Zoro menutup kotak obat itu dan meletakkannya di kolong tempat tidur.

"Kau itu yang ge-er." Perona mendorong wajah Zoro dengan tangan kanannya. Tanpa disengaja, membuat luka di mata pemuda itu nyut-nyutan.

"Argh! Apa sih yang kau lakukan?" Zoro menutup matanya yang diperban.

"Aaaah... ma'af, aku tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku." Perona panik. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Zoro mengangguk. "Ya." Perlahan diturunkannya tangan yang menutupi mata itu.

Dan semakin membuat Perona panik karena melihat noda merah yang merembes melalui serat-serat pada perban. "Darah. Luka di matamu pasti terbuka." Perona langsung melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil kotak obat dari kolong.

"Mau apa? Bukannya kau sedang terluka?"

Untuk saat ini, Perona benar-benar tidak peduli lagi dengan rasa sakit di lengan kirinya. "Tak usah banyak bicara." Ia membuka kotak obat itu dan mengambil kapas.

Setelah perban di kepala pemuda itu benar-benar telah dilepas, Perona langsung membersihkan sedikit darahnya dengan kapas. "Syukurlah tidak terbuka semua." Ujarnya sambil terus menggerakkan tangannya.

Zoro diam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Yang dia lakukan sekarang hanya memperhatikan wajah Perona yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Tapi, sepertinya gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa sikapnya telah membuat pendekar pedang ini kehilangan kata-kata.

Tiba-tiba, entah kenapa ia teringat akan luka-luka yang dideritanya selama satu setengah tahun ini. Luka dari latihan-latihannya. Agak menyakitkan awalnya, namun pasti membaik setelah Perona merawatnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat. Otaknya benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari gadis ini sekarang.

Saat kelopak matanya kembali terbuka, pemuda yang bercita-cita menjadi pendekar pedang nomor satu di dunia itu tersentak saat tiba-tiba pandangannya bertemu dengan gadis yang –untuk kesekian kali- merawat lukanya. Mengunci satu sama lain selama beberapa saat. Membuat wajah keduanya memerah dalam sekejap.

Perona yang segera sadar buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dan berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya. Sedangkan Zoro hanya bisa diam sementara matanya tengah kembali dibaluti perban yang baru.

"Sudah selesai." Perona segera membereskan kotak obat itu dan meletakkannya di tempat semula. "Umm.. bisa kau pergi sekarang? Aku ingin tidur." Ucap Perona kikuk.

Zoro mengangguk dan tetap diam. Perlahan ia berjalan keluar dari kamar. Namun, belum sampai Ia keluar dari sana, Perona sudah mencegahnya.

"Tunggu!"

"Apa?" Zoro kembali mendekat ke gadis itu.

Perona yang kini duduk di atas tempat tidurnya malah diam. "Aku hanya mau bilang, te-" ucapan gadis itu terhenti saat tangan Zoro menarik lengannya. Memaksanya untuk berdiri. Dan tanpa pernah ia sangka, kecupan lembut mendarat di bibirnya.

Perona diam. Sebenarnya ia ingin mendorong pemuda ini dan memakinya. Namun, alih-alih dorongan kedua lengan gadis itu malah terangkat dan saling bertautan di belakang leher pemuda yang tengah menciumnya lembut. Perona turut memejamkan matanya.

Selang beberapa saat, Perona menarik wajahnya dari pemuda itu. Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan jarang kurang dari lima inchi.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Perona dingin.

"Entahlah. Hanya ingin saja."

PLAK...!

"Seenaknya saja kau menciumku tanpa alasan yang jelas." Makinya tanpa melepaskan tautan kedua lengannya di leher pemuda itu.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, Zoro kembali berucap. "Terima kasih."

Masih tetap di posisi yang sama, Perona bertanya lagi. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk satu setengah tahun ini."

Yah. Satu setengah tahun. Ternyata waktu yang cukup untuk membuat pemuda itu berani mencium bibir gadis pinky ini. Atas alasan apa?

Entahlah..

***END***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Epilogue-**

"Apa kau tidak bisa memasak yang lebih baik? Selera masakanmu tidak meningkat sama sekali satu setengah tahun ini, malah semakin menurun."

Zoro menatap malas sup jamur di hadapannya. Baru sekali ia menyuapkan kauh sup itu ke dalam mulutnya, tapi indera perasanya bagai sudah tidak berfungsi lagi.

"Bisa-bisanya kau bilang begitu, padahal aku sudah masak dengan susah payah. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku mau membuatkanmu makan malam selama satu setengah tahun ini."

Perona menunjuk-nunjuk wajah pemuda di depannya dengan garpu.

"Kau sendiri juga mengakui keburukan rasa masakanmu, kan?" Zoro menatap mangkuk nasi Perona yang sudah kosong. "Kau bahkan tidak makan supnya setetes pun."

Perona gelapan. "A-Aku sedang diet tahu!"

"Heeh... diet selama satu setengah tahun." Ejek Zoro semaunya.

"Berisik!" Perona mengangkat tangannya. "Negative Hollow..."

Hantu putih yang sedari tadi melayang di sekitar Perona pun dengan cepat menembus tubuh pendekar pedang itu.

Brukk...

"Ma'afkan aku, aku pantas mati.."

Perona langsung berdiri meninggalkan dapur. Meninggalkan Zoro yang masih duduk bersimpuh dengan tubuh gemetar.

"NEGATIVE HOLLOW...!"

***END***

**Negative Hollow...**

**Bruk... #authorjatuh**

"**Maafkan aku karena membuat karya seperti ini. Aku pantas mati.."**

_**Kore wa**_**.. Yaah, ini sih FanFic OnePiece pertamaku ya. Sebenarnya belum pengen aku publish sih, karena ada satu FF yang sebenarnya ingin kujadikan Fanfic OP-ku yang pertama. Tapi, apa daya. Kagak kelar-kelar.**

**Jadilah, FF ZoroRona (Aku nggak tau apa nama Pair ini sebenarnya, aku mah asal sebut aja.) ini aku publish. FF yang sangat singkat, tapi nggak jelas. Sungguh, author sedang setress nerusin FF yang lain. Saya beritahu satu hal. Saya paling benci kalau sudah urusan memberi judul –karena itu kelemahan saya. Makanya, judul-judul dari fic. saya nggak ada yang **_**nggenah**_**. Jadi, mohon dimaklumi dengan sangat.**

**Aku juga sedang berusaha untuk meneruskan fic. NaruSaku yang terlantar beberapa bulan itu. Kalau masih ada yang nunggu, Kyuu bakal semangat ngetiknya. Tapi, kalau nggak ada sih.. Kyuu nulisnya sambil nyantai-nyantai. Sambil ngerjain fict. yang lain. Tapi, pasti bakal Kyuu terusin kok. **

_**Nah**_**, kritik dan saran yang membangun saya terima dengan lapang dada. Kalau perlu, kasih semangat sekalian pada author yang lagi bersedih ini ya. Dan, walau sebenarnya saya belum siap menerima **_**flame**_**, tapi yaa... terserah deh. Pokoknya, terima kasih sudah mampir ke fic ini.**

**Dengan segenap hati Kyuu mengucapkan banyak Terima Kasih...**

**Sampai jumpa lagi..**

**REVIEW YAAA...! ^_^**


End file.
